


O camponês e o Lobo

by flyn1mbus



Series: O Camponês e o Lobo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, contos, sterek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyn1mbus/pseuds/flyn1mbus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma história do tempo onde as arvores ainda falavam, onde um lobo zangado é salvo por um camponês solitário.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O camponês e o Lobo

**Author's Note:**

> hey, minha primeira historia neste fandom, então nao sejam cruéis  
> eu nao sei de onde isso veio mas eu eio que estou orgulhoso disso

 

 

  
No alto de uma colina verde uma casa de madeira e pedra, brotava das terras férteis. Era a única construção em quilômetros de distancia, rodeada pelo mar verde de arvores tão velhas quanto o mundo. A floresta.

 

Ninguém nunca havia realmente visto a pequena casa, nem sua varanda com duas cadeiras, nem a chaminé que fazia o chá la dentro. Ninguém nem ao menos sabia que além dos perigos d'A floresta existia algo. Mas no alto da colina na pequena casa morava o camponês. No pequeno quintal ele plantava cenouras e nabos. E ele preparava o melhor ensopado do mundo.

 

Seu nome era Genin mas ele não gostava de ser chamado assim. Não que alguém  realmente o chamasse de algo. Ele preferia Stiles.

 

Stiles não era velho, pelo menos não fisicamente. E isso queria dizer alguma coisa. Ele se parecia com um garoto de 17 anos eterno, com sua mente rapida e boca incontrolável. Seus olhos queimavam ouro, seus olhos eram mel.  E ele era o único corajoso o suficiente para se aventurar pela floresta. Depois de tantos anos ele já era amigo das arvores e dos animais. Até mesmo os ferozes não se sentiam intimidados por ele. 

Era n'A floresta que Stiles encontrava suas ervas.Ele havia descoberto que se você soubesse como pedir a floresta lhe daria o que pedisse.

 

Se alguém algum dia conhecesse Stiles talvez ele fosse chamado de doce, porque ele era. Ele era também  um tanto excêntrico, mas ele tinha esse direito e um bom conselheiro, ele realmente tinha as respostas, mas assim como a floresta ele só poderia as dar se você soubesse a pergunta.

O crepúsculo era seu momento favorito. A passagem do dia para noite. Aas sombras que começavam a cobrir o topo das arvores e o vento que soprava em seu rosto e trazia tudo consigo, toda sua bagagem. Stiles gostava de se sentar em uma cadeira na varanda enquanto bebia seu chá de canela e alecrim. Ele se sentiria até solitário...

Se não tivesse companhia.

 

Ao contrario de que qualquer um pensaria Stiles não vivia sozinho com suas ervas e poltronas macias.

Ao lado de sua cadeira verde na varanda havia alguém sentado em uma outra pintada de azul.

 

Seu nome era Sourwolf. Ele tinha alguns centímetros a mais que Stiles, o cabelo era negro e os olhos feitos de esmeralda.  

Sourwolf não gostava muito de falar, se você perguntasse. Ele apenas se sentava ao lado de Stiles e fechava seus olhos segurando a mão do companheiro. sempre com sua cara fechada.

 

Stiles o tinha encontrado em uma de suas caminhadas pelas entranhas da floresta, gritando e agoniando, se afogando em ódio e tristeza.

 

Sourwolf era jovem na época em que o incêndio aconteceu. Toda sua família havia morrido em meio às chamas e depois disso ele só havia feito correr pela floresta, até quebrar em mil pedaços e ser encontrado por Stiles.

 

Stiles lhe deu água e comida e cuidou do homem-lobo e seus ferimentos ( e não só os físicos). Stiles o pegou pelo braço e o levou até sua casa.

 

Foram anos até que ele conseguisse fazer com que o lobo-homem lhe contasse o que havia acontecido. E Stiles havia tentado o fazer entender que ele não tinha culpa alguma, mas as vezes ele ainda pegava a dor nos olhos do moreno. Isso foi há muito tempo atrás, mas dessa  vez o tempo estava fazendo seu caminho através disso devagar. Stiles sabia que um dia ele estaria curado da culpa.

 

Eles haviam se acostumado um ao outro. Sourwolf à estranheza felicidade de Stiles e Stiles à falta de palavras de seu companheiro.

 

Sourwolf nem sempre teve esse nome. Houve um tempo em que ele era o filho doce de uma mulher tão bonita como a noite, chamada Talia e ele e seus irmãos viviam felizes em uma casa no meio da floresta. 

 

Mas um dia ele havia se afastado demais de casa, tanto que foi avistado  por uma moradora em sua forma lupina. Durante a noite enquanto eles dormiam os moradores de uma pequena vila vieram expulsar o que eles chamavam de "mal". E essa era sua triste história.

 

No dia em que Stiles ouviu as palavras saírem da boca de Sourwolf ele chorou pela primeira vez em sua vida e ele compartilhou uma  pequena parcela da dor do homem-lobo quebrado a sua frente. Stiles sempre se lembrou do que ele pensava e dizia. Então não é problema para ele dizer que a única coisa que passava por sua cabeça na época era: eu vou salvar sua vida.

Aquela noite sourwolf dormiu pela primeira vez no amontoado de cobertores da cama de Stiles enquanto ouvia o vento assobiar lá fora e o coração de Stiles bater muito perto. Desde então as coisas tem sido mais fáceis para o homem-lobo, e quando não são ele pode só fechar os olhos  e ouvir a voz de Stiles em sua mente dizendo: o tempo e o vento vão levar, minha alma.

 

Agora os dois andam juntos pela floresta sem rumo e escalam arvores. E comem frutas à beira dos riachos. E dormem nas clareiras floridas. Eles nunca se sentiam solitários mesmo sendo só eles. Eles tinham todo um mundo para si. Eles só precisavam olhar nos olhos um do outro. Eles eram silenciosos e barulhentos.

Stiles havia ensinado sourwolf a gritar de cima das arvores quando ele sentia que não aguentaria mais o sentimento em seu peito. Stiles nunca esperou que fosse tão alto. Mas ele nunca teve medo do rugido. Sourwolf ensinou-lhe a permanecer em silencio e falar com as mãos e os olhos. 

 

O homem-lobo sempre parecia estar sério e zangado, mas Stiles sempre via através da mascara. A primeira vez em que Stiles viu sourwolf inseguro e nervoso foi um momento antes deste pegar sua mão enquanto os dois estavam deitados sobre a grama no final de um verão.

 

E a primeira vez em que Stiles viu a si mesmo nervoso foi um momento depois disso, quando ele finalmente tomou coragem e encontrou seus lábios com os de seu companheiro.

 

Foi como uma explosão no peito, seu sangue pulsava forte e ele esqueceu-se de respirar.

 

Os dois aprenderam cada detalhe sobre a vida um do outro enquanto os anos passavam. 

 

No refugio que compartilhavam no centro da floresta poderosa, eles viviam a salvo e seguros de todo mal e escuridão. Eles se amavam segurando a mão um do outro na varanda no final de uma tarde. 

Eles nunca precisaram deixar seu mundo para saberem que eles nunca seriam tão felizes em outro lugar, quanto eram ali. Mas quando a noite começa a cair e o sol ameaça apagar, mais de uma pessoa já jurou ter visto um vendedor de ervas fechar os olhos e um lobo negro uivar para a lua que ascendia.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> talvez se torne uma série, o que acha? review?


End file.
